


Honey this mirror IS the two of us

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Self-cest, Solo, mirror porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: After a concert, Gerard’s boner won’t die down and he is a little slut who can’t get enough of himself.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Gerard Way
Kudos: 18





	Honey this mirror IS the two of us

Gerard was unbelievably horny. Okay, well, it’s not too unbelievable. This man probably gets 2 boners a day from just catching a glance of himself. His tight pants gripping every aspect of his thin body, his perfect hair falling down on his pale face. 

Gerard didn’t like to consider himself a narcissist or anything, but he was sexy as fuck and he knew it. He used it to get what he wanted at any given moment. He wanted Ray to pass him a beer, this man flittered his eye lids and spread his legs asking in a thick jersey accent he knew everyone found to be very hot. If Frank was anywhere near him, Gerard made sure to act like breathing was orgasmic. Hell, even Mikey was a bit too drawn to the way his brother acted. 

The concert they had just done, Gerard was absolutely hard and it showed. So many girls and boys in the crowd pulling out cameras aimed at his crotch. So much screaming. So much adrenaline rushing that made him feel so hyped up about how good he looked all sweaty up on the stage, moaning while he sung about killing vampires. 

“I’m so hot, guys!” He whined and shifted his weight, the hard-on not going down as he expected. 

“Go cool off. There’s a fridge in the dressing room.” Mikey scoffed and looked at Ray who shrugged. Frank had basically been drooling. He was hard too, because by the end of their last song, he was moaning into his mic as much as Gerard. Their synced sexual noises had been a huge turn on for the both of them. 

“Thanks, Mikes I owe you one.” He said, claiming he forgot about the water and the fridge. As he clicked his tongue and winked, Mikey blushed and turned around to hide his face. It was gross and embarrassing how his brother acted. Why couldn’t he not be a whore for one second?

-

Gerard stepped into the room and locked it, peeling his tight pants off and standing in front of the mirror, gawking at his own bulge. “Mmm I felt so exposed being this hard while performing! Oh but it felt so-“ Gerard cupped his dick and threw his head back to see a mirror on the ceiling. “Good~” there were two mirrors on the wall that were full body. 

Gerard decides that this would be a good time to sit in front of one and get off to his own reflection. He had only done it once before and he can proudly say it was his best orgasm from masturbation. 

The man’s hand began to grope at his cock more roughly. “Mmnhh~” he whined and reaches down his boxers, shimmying out of them while still sitting down. “Fuck, Fuck, fuck.” Gerard then had the most disgusting idea he ever had. Gerard wrapped his arms around the mirror and pressed his hard dick on the cold glass, beginning to stare down at the reflection on his cock and rubbing up and down. 

“Jesus Christ~ fuck it feels so good...” he squealed and squeaked as the mirror began to get warm while he humped it. “Oh, god.” Heaven was bound to lock him out at this point.

The reflected dick rubbed so perfectly on his, the friction felt like pleasurable flames licking up his body and through his core. “Mm! Mm!” The frame of the tall mirror began to squeak when he sped up his hips. “Gee!” 

Of course he moaned his own name as he growled and finally sputtered out another curse and came all over the now amused glass. It spurred out and looked honestly like cloudy oil dripping down. It was art. Gerard grabbed his cock now and watched himself as he jerked his cock to ride out his orgasm. 

As he softened, Gerard bent over and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, licking the cum from the mirror and swallowing it. His eyes fluttered open and he realized it was as if he and his reflection were licking each other. He whimpered and made a sad attempt at a tongue war. “Ahhh~” he finally cleaned up the mirror all the way and decided to steal a robe from the closet, walking out and leaving his sweaty jeans and underwear. 

“I’m ready to go back to the bus now!” Mikey rolled his eyes and Frank looked at the robe questioning it. 

“Why... never mind I don’t want to know.” Ray said, walking towards the exit after they were given the signal that all the fans had left.


End file.
